Star Teens Unite!
''Star Girls Unite ''is an American animated television series that will air on Cartoon Network in 2016. Plot Once they were an ordinary group of seven high school students living in Orlando (Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila), they have been mutated to have their ordinary powers from a fallen meteorite pod with seven gems containing the following elements: ice, fire, water, earth, air, thunder, and heart. Now, the group must save their other world Arco Iris from Queen Vampira and other evil monsters who try to destroy the world. Characters Main Characters *'Ella' - a 16 year-old redhead with the power of ice and the leader of the Star Girls, she's also the captain of the high school cheerleading squad. *'Kevin/White Knight' - Ella's 16 year-old love interest. He's the top basketball player of the high school basketball team. *'Inidra' - a 14 year-old goth with the power of fire, her hair is black with orange streaks, and she wears red glasses whenever she does computer work. *'Sandra' - a 15 year-old tomboyish brunette with the power of water, she's sometimes athletic and always neat especially when she does laundry, washes dishes, tidies her room, etc. *'Felicia' - a 14 year-old long-haired blond with the power of earth, she is environmental and takes cares of hurt animals, replants forests, and cleans up land and water. *'Lisa' - a 15 year-old Japanese-American with the power of air, she loves the outdoors. *'Tanya' - a 14 year-old Mexican-American with the power of thunder, she's always snobby like everyone else but popular among students. *'Sheila' - a 14 year-old African-American with the power of heart, she's always wealthy and popular among the others. *'Bella' - Ella's serious black boxador, she teaches Ella, Inidra, Sandra, Felicia, Lisa, Tanya, and Sheila to become guardians after the girls harnessed with their new elemental powers after their precursors were killed by their foe Queen Vampira and her followers. Villains *'Queen Vampira '- the main antagonist of the series. She's over 300 years old and she wants to get revenge on her enemies, the Star Girls. **'Tauron' - a minotaur and Vampira's general, he's bloodthirsty and powerful and he has a strong hatred for Ella and the White Knight. **'Mudora ' - a mean harpy and one of Vampira's most ruthless and dangerous minions, besides Tauron, whom she frequently fought alongside. **'Colossus '- a cyclops and the most brutal of Vampira's minions. He is also partner to Tauron and Mudora when fighting the Star Girls, and has a rivalry with Inidra. **'Tusker' - a short, fat, dumb, idiotic, and retarded minoboar and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Fang' - a tall, skinny, smart, clever, and cantankerous werewolf and one of Vampira's dim-witted servants. **'Dr. Ivor Einstein '- a mad scientist and Vampira's assistant. **'Moat Beast' - a Kappa, one of her guard dogs, who has a turtle's body, a frog's legs, a crocodile's head, and a shark's tail and guards the moat to Vampira's lair. **'Ice Breath' - a Chimera, one of her guard dogs, with a lion's head, a goat/ram's body, a dragon's wings, and a serpent's tail who breathes ice and attempts to freeze anyone who get in the castle. *'Captain Birgus '- a humanoid coconut crab pirate who leads a group of dark monster pirates and travels the universe in a solar galleon plundering riches to satisfy his greed. *'Grue' - the "grim reaper" of Arco Iris, he uses his powers to exploit the fears and phobias of his adversaries, and even do he is skilled as a fighter he rarely goes into battle without the use of his powers and deadly farm tools (like pitchforks, sickles, and scythes). *'Gabba' - a big dinosaur-like alien and the leader of the gang which includes Brutus, Screech, Eeva, and Fred, he wants to attack the Star Girls. **'Brutus' - a large gorilla-like ogre who is the muscle and most brutal of the gang, he is one of Gabba's main enforcers, brutally beating up anyone who stands up or disobeys Gabba. **'Screech '- a spider crab-like lethal creature of Gabba's gang. **'Eeva' - an insane humanoid siren who is the most attractive of the gang. **'Fred '- Gabba's pet hyena-like goblin who is feral and vicious, he is one of Gabba's main enforcers, brutally beating up anyone who stands up or disobeys Gabba. *'Sir Gavin Midas/Golden Knight '- A 16 year-old knight with a golden touch that made his armored suit gold. He appears in the episode "The Golden Knight". Other Characters *'Buru' - a winged unicorn with a blue mane and tail, she serves as a companion with the Star Girls. * Trixie '- Ella's single mother, her husband Ralph (Ella's dad) was killed by a truck several years ago. Trixie still spends time with her only children Ella and Julie. *'Julie - Ella's 10 year-old sister *'Takashi Nozawa '- Lisa's 67 year-old grandfather, he owns his Japanese restaurant called Nozawa Sushi Restaurant and he's the karate master. *'Ms. Diana Apple' - The Star Girls' English teacher who attends the high school in Orlando, she's pretty and sometimes very serious as her students sometimes get bad grades. *'Stinky' - a 14 year-old Asian-American punk girl with the power of stench and the abilities give off body odor from her arm pits and to fart, she is an occasionally ally for (and sometimes the eighth member of) the Star Girls, her hair is dyed yellow green (the color of stench) and she reeks like garbage, skunk spray, and unwashed clothes and wears a half-face gas mask to avoid smelling herself. Wardrobe When transformed into Star Girls, each heroine wears a uniform made out of a leotard, long fingerless gloves, golden tiaras, and domino masks. Their colors vary: *Ella - Yellow *Inidra - Red *Sandra - Blue *Felicia - Green *Lisa - Orange *Tanya - Purple *Sheila - Pink Episodes 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'Season 4' Cast *Ariel Winter - Julie *Ashley Johnson - Gwen Tennyson, Sunny Tennyson *Brad Garrett - Gabba *Candi Milo - Ms. Diana Apple *Clancy Brown - Colossus *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Trixie *Corey Burton - Brainiac *Cree Summer - Sheila, Queen Vampira *Dee Bradley Baker - Tauron, Fred *Grey DeLisle - Sandra *Jason David Frank - Sir Gavin Midas/Golden Knight *Jeff Bennett - Brutus *Jennifer Hale - Mudora *Jess Harnell - Dr. Ivor Einstein *Kari Wahlgren - Ella, Charmcaster *Kate Micucci - Inidra *Keone Young - Takashi Nozawa *Keith Ferguson - Tusker *Mae Whitman - Stinky *Maria Canals Barrera - Hawkgirl *Mark Hamill - Captain Birgus, Grue *Nicholle Tom - Supergirl *Richard Steven Horvitz - Screech *Selena Gomez - Tanya *Steve Blum - Fang *Susan Eisenberg - Wonder Woman *Susanne Blakeslee - Bella *Tara Strong - Felicia, Eeva *Taylor Lautner - Kevin *Vanessa Marshall - Buru *Vyvan Pham - Lisa, Julie Yamamoto *Wil Wheaton - Darkstar *Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Tennyson Production Reception Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Anime-influenced animation Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Magic Category:Music Category:Romance Category:Science fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Television Series